Thalico Soundtrack
by RavenTempestShadowhunter
Summary: I decided to do the music challenge thingy for one of my favorite couples. There's a description of the music challenge thingy inside. Most of these are depressing because I listen to mostly depressing music. Rated for depressingness. Thalico.


**I decided to do the music challenge thing. For those of you who don't know, the music challenge thing (which I'm sure has a better name) means putting an iPod (or in my case an MP3 player) on shuffle and writing a short one-shot based on each song. You have the length of that song to write your one-shot and you can't go back and edit afterwords. I kept hoping for Jesus of Suburbia by Green Day, because it's over nine minutes long. I didn't get lucky.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the songs.**

**1. My Heart Is Broken**

My friends didn't understand. They didn't know why I was pulling away. None of them except Annabeth. She knew, she had found me with the razor, ready to give myself another scar. She knew that I lay in bed at night crying, talking to Nico even though he didn't answer. I couldn't keep living like this, but I couldn't go back. No one can ever go back. I learned that the hard way. There's only one way to go: forward. So that's what I did. Now, as I lie on my bed with the razor glinting silver in my hands, I think about them. My friends, who didn't understand, and Annabeth, who did. She tried to help me, but she didn't understand. My heart is broken.

**2. Even In Death by Evanescence**

They told me that you were gone. They told me that you weren't coming back. But I told them they were wrong. I told them that I'd seen you, I'd seen your shadow, and I knew you were still here. I know they took you away from me, I know that you wouldn't have left me.

So now, while I'm sitting in this graveyard, I know that this stone is just a fake. I know that you'll come back.

They say that I'm crazy. They say that I'm just imagining things. But they don't hear your voice, they don't here you sing me to sleep. They don't know how much I really need you.

Someday you'll come back. Someday they'll see how wrong they were. They've put me in this place, this place with the white walls and the people in white coats with stupid voices. But even the white people don't understand. They think that stabbing me with needles and giving me pills will make you go away.

Don't worry, though, Nico. I won't leave. I still love you. Even in death, I will always love you.

**3. Say My Name by Within Temptation**

She was still. She sat against the cold white wall, perfectly still. No matter how many times Nico begged her to come back, she was still.

"Please, Thalia," he begged. "Look at me."

Her hand moved to touch his, and he hoped for a moment she was coming back. But she was still.

Days of begging passed, and she touched his hand again. Her eyes lit up again, and she looked at him. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks and he hugged her. He pulled back when he noticed something was wrong.

She stared at him for a moment before speaking. Her voice was nearly inaudible.

"Who are you?"

**4. Disappear by Evanescence**

He'd always thought he could save her. He knew the pain she went through, he knew about the scars on her arms. He'd always thought he could help her stop. He thought he could take her away from all this pain.

But he learned he was wrong when he went into her bathroom and found her lieing on the floor, soaked in her own blood. He never thought she would get this far. He never thought she would get pushed over the edge.

He never thought she wanted to disappear.

**5. 21 Guns by Green Day**

_Killed In Action_. That's what the note that the man dressed in green had given her said. _Killed In Action_. She nodded slowly, and the man said something apologetic before leaving. She walked through the kitchen to the couch. Then collapsed into sobs.

When Annabeth picked up the phone, she could barely understand what her best friend was saying. And when she did, she didn't want to believe it.

She didn't know what to tell Nicole. How do you tell your five year old daughter that he father isn't coming home? But she had to tell her. She managed to keep her tears in until Nicole ran off to her room. Then she just knelt there on the ground, sobbing.

No one had ever told her that three words could rip apart lives. No one had ever prepared her for this pain. No one had ever told her how much it would hurt to lose someone she loved. It was something she had to learn alone.

_Killed In Action_.

**6. Missing by Evanescence**

She turned around, looking at the house that had been her home for the past seventeen years. She almost stopped and went back. But she knew it would just be the same, and she couldn't handle her mother anymore.

She knew her mother wouldn't cry for her. She'd forgotten about her daughter a long time ago. And Thalia decided she deserved better.

She stayed with her boyfriend for a while. After a few weeks she sent a letter to her mother, quoting one of her favorite songs.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
__You won't cry for me not now  
__Though I'd die to know you loved me  
__I'm all alone  
__Isn't something missing?  
__Isn't someone missing me?_

She didn't leave a return address.

Years later, when she was married to Nico and expecting their first child, she thought about her mother. The woman who'd made her life hell for seventeen years.

She wouldn't be like that.

**7. Our Solemn Hour by Within Temptation**

I hear the screams coming from the other room, and I throw myself against the bars again. He's torturing her. He's torturing Thalia. After all they've been through together, he's burning her, nearly drowning her, cutting her. He once threw her in here semi conscious, sopping wet, and bleeding.

How could the gods do this to us? Why won't they save us? Why won't they help us get away from him. I haven't seen Annabeth or Percy in a week. What did he do to them? Kill them? I don't want to imagine it.

Thalia screams again, and I hear him laugh.

Please, Zeus, anyone. Redeem us from our solemn hour. Save us. Save Thalia.

She screams, and begins to sob. I shout his name, but he ignores me. Luke ignores me.

**8. Frozen by Within Temptation**

Oh my god. I can't get her out of my head. The dark hair framing her face, the bottle of pills in her hand, the tears frozen on her cheeks. Why didn't she say something? Why did I tell her she was frozen? Why didn't I just get her some help?

I remember the lines on her arms, the red scars. The red scars from the razor that she never told me about. I can't believe I didn't notice. She'll haunt my mind for the rest of my life. I will never forget this. And I will never forgive myself for not noticing. She was my best friend. And now she's gone. Frozen.

**9. My Last Breath by Evanescence**

I close my eyes, lieing under this snowy tree. The razor is in my hand, shining silver in the moonlight. Soon my blood will stain this snow. My last breath is caught in my chest, and I know that soon this raptured light will end.

Soon he'll find me, soon Nico will find me, silver tears staining my cheeks, blood covering my wrists. I put the razor to my wrist, pushing hard, and slide down my arm. The long cut bleeds, bleeds. I can't stop it now. My last breath is gone, and all I can think of is him.

_I'm sorry, Nico. I love you. Goodbye._

**10. Imaginary by Evanescence**

"Thals, please. Please, listen to me. I'm here. Come back." I can here him begging. But I won't listen. I have to stay here. I have to stay where the wind will whisper to me, and the rain tells me a story. He tells me that I'm out of touch with what he calls reality. But I know, I know what's in that nightmare that I escaped from. I know about my murdered brother, I know about my father who walked out on me and Mom. I know about the drugs that took my mother's life. And I scream, I scream to get rid of it. I won't return to him. I can't. I just want to fall asleep, I want to embrace the comforting darkness. This is where I'm safe, in my field of paper flowers. He won't take it away from me. This is where I'm safe.

**Admittedly some of these are better than others. Personally, I really like Even In Death and 21 Guns. Of course that might be because I absolutely love Green Day. Review if you wish.**


End file.
